Ball plungers have been used and mechanical detents in a variety of applications. Ball plungers are often used as a mechanical detent between two components that move laterally relative to each other between engaged and disengaged positions. Often times it is highly desirable to provide an electrical connection between to such components that move laterally relative to each other. There is a need for an improved ball plunger assembly that provides electrical connection between such components.
A ball plunger assembly has been used to provide mechanical and electrical interconnections between laterally disposable components of a docking system for pickups on electric guitars. As an example, Applicant's issued U.S. Pat. No. 7,538,269, issued May 26, 2009, titled “Docking Systems For Pickups On Electric Guitars,” and issued U.S. Pat. No. 7,838,758, issued Nov. 23, 2010, titled “Docking Systems For Pickups On Electric Guitars,” generally disclose a ball plunger assembly that acts as an electrical connector.
Testing of the electrical properties of these conventional ball plunger assemblies, however, confirmed that the conventional ball plungers could work to provide electrical and mechanical connections, but the ball plungers required improvement to achieve a reliable performance level required for a high quality electric instrument, such as the electric guitar or other musical instrument. Even the most promising samples of the conventional ball plunger assemblies containing all metal materials, such as 440 stainless steel balls, music wire spring material, and 303 stainless steel bodies (all conductive materials) produced unacceptably erratic and/or inconsistent resistance and conductance results.
While the conventional ball plungers provided for superior mechanical engagement for use in applications requiring lateral engagements, all of the conventional ball plungers that were electrically tested could not achieve the electrical performance requirements for use as a reliable, safe current carrier device. For example, conventional ball plungers have unacceptably erratic and unpredictable electrical resistance and conductance. Accordingly, the conventional ball plungers would be unacceptable and/or provide unreliable performance if used within electrical applications requiring superior reliability and performance. Therefore, the inventor has recognized performance limitations in the ball plunger assemblies and the need for substantial improvements in the ball plunger technologies.